Behind Your Mask
by ValharaMoria
Summary: Alone in the world, perhaps one afternoon can change everything. Currently a oneshot, may continue, though.


I take just a moment to look at my reflection in the full-sized mirror; examining the long, elegant costume. The baby-blue dress is a lighter color than the natural blue of my long hair, but they still seem to go together nicely.  
I lift the small half-mask that was made for the gown and look at myself from behind the bejeweled mask, unable to help the slight smile.  
My eyes seem to match the outfit and I can't help but feel truly proud of myself.

Though, the mask does little to hide my identity. Anyone that saw would know upon who they looked. My long, dark hair was a traitorous give away. No one could really explain why it was such an odd color, but it didn't matter why to those that looked at me like a demon for such an abnormality. 

I spin around once and sigh, "Very well, then. I should be off by now..."  
I turn, gesturing to Maria, a servant that stands in a corner of the room.  
"Please have Gerard get my coach ready at this time."  
She smiles, bows, and scurries from the room holding handfuls of her dress up from the stone floors as she goes down the stone stairway.

Sitting on the bed, I pulled my gown up to keep it from stretching, and let my mind wander, lying back.  
I look beside me to the only other girl in the room, another servant; "I fear I shouldn't attend this celebration, Rosanne..."  
"Why is that, milady? You look stunning this evening."  
I sit up and lay the bejeweled mask beside me, "Not a one shall have a word with me. They never do...my hair, you see. Every one of them thinks me odd. I can't really object, but it's still not a joyful thing. Only my servants accept me...Everyone in town seems to steer clear of me, as if I were evil...I simply think that I would be better off not associating with humans anymore...It seems too bothersome at times."  
Rosanne smiles and bows her head in understanding.  
"Milady is not evil. She is misunderstood. Humans are self-centered creatures. They look to find evil in everyone so that they may feel better of themselves, even at that person's expense. You are looked up to in our society, Madam, regardless of what anyone wants to think. Still…I see no reason you would wish to continue hiding among these humans...Not to affront you, of course, milady Moria."  
I smile to myself, "Rosanne, I hide myself here for the simple fact that I have to keep my head about me. I may not be human. But I crave what I cannot be…well I need be off, so farewell." 

Looking out of the carriage window, I gaze at the castle ahead of us.  
Sighing, I reposition my mask as the carriage pulls up to a stop and the footman opens the door, allowing me to see the long carpet, lined with guards leading into the castle's open doors.  
"Thank you Gerard."  
He bows, eyes sparkling with a smile, "My pleasure Miss."

Looking over the crowd of people, I stand against a far wall, making it known that I came with no partner as I see other young ladies do. Not that it mattered; humans would never dance with me, and few of those like me would ever be caught at a human's ball.  
I shift slightly, letting the music run through me as another ballet is played. I sway, watching the people on the large, open floor twirl and spin, laughing and smiling at one another.  
Smiling, I press my fingers to the silky ruffles of my sleeve, drifting to the music, not focusing on anything else.

My reverie is broken as someone grasps my arm lightly.  
I turn toward them and smile at the young man before me.  
"May I help you?"  
He pauses a moment, smiling, "I'm sorry...but looked like you wished to dance. Care to accompany me?"  
I pause, surprised, for a moment before I smile, "Oh, I would love to."  
Leading me toward the floor, we pick up quickly with the rhythm in which the people around us fall into step. I feel giddy, really, as I am spun and I let the music push me along, as well as my handsome partner.  
As the second song finishes, he smiles.  
"Would you like to sit down?" He asks, gesturing at the tables.  
I smile, nodding my assent, and follow him to a small, out-of-the-way table.

People move around us, the lights of the chandelier and the candles making their masks and gowns sparkle and dance on their own in the light.  
I look at the man across from me; he wears a black dress shirt and pants, like the other finer men that came. His mask is a simple, non-detailed black and it contrasts with his skin, which is even paler than my own bleached complexion.

I smile and his blue eyes seem to light up as he bows his head once  
"Forgive me," He said, "I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Friedrich; I'm a duke from a small land not far from here. My sister came here through a marriage and invited me down. It was coincidence that this ball was to be held while I was still in the area, really. My I have your name, then?"  
I smile.  
"Valhara Moria. I'm a duchess here. In fact, I live no more than ten miles from the castle walls."  
He smiles back, "A duchess? Very interesting. How would a witch get a position of power like that?"  
I pause, "A...I beg your pardon?"  
He chuckles, reaches over, and runs fingers through my hair;  
"A witch, Darling. I know of only three Fae families with that hair color, but the power coming off of you suggests you are no Fae. A witch is my other option, you see."  
I blush deeply, surprised.  
"...I just took a human's place...simple magic. Everyone thinks I'm her. Just they have no memory of the real girl, only that of me."  
He smiles, "Clever." He looks at the clock, "It seems it's getting later than I'd hoped..."  
I nod, "A question, first, if I may?"  
He looks back toward me, curious now.  
"Alright, ask away, Milady."  
"...Why is it you are at a human's ball?"  
He smiles, "I could ask you the same question."  
I shrug, smiling.  
He stands up, "Would you allow me to see you again?"  
I blush but nod quickly, "I...yes, alright."  
"Then I shall come calling soon enough, Miss Moria."  
I smile, watching him leave.  
The first time a man shows any interest in me and it just so happens he doesn't live anywhere near me; '_Of course_.'

At home, I sit at my vanity, letting Maria run a brush through my hair.  
"How was your night then, Mistress? Enjoyable I hope?"  
I smile, "Just fine."  
She looks at me in the mirror.  
"Did anything happen tonight, Milady?"  
A smile lurks in her voice and I shrug, "Just know that if a young _vampire _shows up at our door, he is my guest...Don't send him away like the others...I think I may have found something with this one."  
She smiles to herself;  
"Perhaps, milady. It's about time someone saw behind that mask of yours."


End file.
